By the patent application N.degree. RM94A000500 filed on Jul. 27, 1994, the Applicant has filed an application concerning a set of casting elements for casting gypsum models for dental prosthesis.
Before the filing of the above mentioned patent application, the casting of gypsum for the realisation of models for dental prosthesis was realised manually, i.e. casting the gypsum directly without any constraint.
This solution gave a very coarse product, which to be positively realised must be subjected to various finishing operations.
Further, this kind of solution does not provide for a model height that is set according to a specific needing.
As to a kind of work usually named Zeiser, requiring the introduction of pins on a Plexiglas plate, remarkably complicated apparatuses are employed, said apparatuses being difficult to be used and not allowing to obtain an optimum result.
In view of the above, the Applicant has realised in the previous patent application, a set of elements for making a casting for the realisation of gypsum models and for the subsequent realisation of prosthesis which allows one to easily, precisely and rapidly obtain gypsum models.
The solution suggested by the Applicant provided the realisation of rubber material elements, having different sizes, in order to be able to realise every kind of model, so shaped to obtain both palatal and lingual models.
In this way, a modern system was obtained, said system being very simple and fast during the casting of gypsum impressions, thus offering a great saving of time, of workers and of money.
Furthermore, the solution suggested provided a finishing, so that as soon as the impression was released, by the use of a known articulator, work could be immediately started without the use of a gypsum articulator. Its square and smooth shape provided for a precise and direct introduction on the articulator.